


Happy Days Are Here Again

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [30]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Hummel Child(ren), Anderson-Hummel Family, Fluff, Husbands, Kid Fic, Klaine, Love, M/M, Marriage, Original Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel Child(ren), Parents Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Past Mpreg, Triplets, parents!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Life with their triplets.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 2





	Happy Days Are Here Again

I’m heading out Isabelle.” Kurt said from where he stood in front of her office.

Isabelle looked up from her computer and sent him a smile, “Alright, hun. See you tomorrow morning for our conference.”

“Yep. Have a nice night.”

With that, he carries his bags and leaves the Vogue offices so he could go pick up his girls from their after school program. Since neither one of them gets out of work when they get out of school, they were able to get their girls put into an afterschool program. He walked to the garage underneath the building and retrieved his blacked out Cadillac Escalade. After putting his bags in the passenger seat, he started his truck and merged his way into the streets of New York.

It took him fifteen minutes to get to his daughters’ school. He parked along the curb where there was a free spot and left his truck to head inside. He went to the main office and the secretary smiled at him as she called for his girls. He signed each of them out they waited in the lobby for them to show up.

First, Hailey came up to him with her backpack in tow. She ran to her mommy and greeted him with a big hug. Shortly after her sister, Lydia did the same and lastly, Elizabeth, whom they call Lizzie, came doing the exact same thing as her sisters.

The three seven year olds held hands while walking to their mommy’s truck. They climbed into the back seat and sat in the row while Kurt hopped in up front. He turned back to look at his triplets and smiled once they were all buckled in, chatting with each other.

“We have to stop by the store first before we go home.” He tells them.

“Okay.” He gets back in return from all three of them.

So, Kurt drove himself and his three daughters to the store that was a few blocks away from their penthouse apartment in the Upper East Side. They parked in the garage that was underneath the store and took the elevator up. He grabbed a carriage and each girl held on while they walked around the store getting what was needed.

“Daddy asked me to make veggie lasagna tonight. Is that okay with you three?” They nod at Kurt and he smiles going down the list of everything.

While shopping around, his girls tell him all about their day at school and what’s going on in their classes since they’re not all in the same class. He loved hearing his daughters go on and on about what they’ve been learning in class, what they made in art class, or what game they played at recess. Whatever came out of their really, Kurt admired and found adorable, even when they talked back to their parents sometimes, it still was kinda cute to him.

He ended up getting a few odds and ends as well just to save him another trip. It didn’t take long for him to pay then for them to be on their way home.

When they arrived at the apartment building, Kurt and his girls greeted the doorman as they carried their groceries through the lobby and up to the elevator.

Kurt unlocked their door and let his girls go in first then followed behind them. They walked to the kitchen in a single file line and dropped off the bags on the island in the center of the kitchen.

“Did you girls finish all of your homework in after school?” He asks.

“Yes.”

“No.”

“No.”

“Okay, you girls finish your homework,” He says while pointing to Lydia and Hailey then turns to Lizzie, “Let me check yours first then you can go play or watch tv while I make you guys a snack, okay?”

“Okay mommy.”

The three of them marched to the table just off to the side in the kitchen where the family usually sits for their meals, or in this case for homework, their dining room remains untouched unless it’s a holiday or special occasion.

Lydia and Hailey took out their folders and their pencils finishing the remaining worksheets of their math and spelling while Kurt checked over Lizzie’s math homework since it was all she had.

“You’ve been getting so good at your fractions, Liz. I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks mommy. They’re really easy.”

“Well that’s good.” He smiles and puts her paper back into her folder looking through everything else from her teacher as well as his other daughters’ teachers.

He then goes back into the kitchen and cuts them up some apple slices with peanut butter and brings the plates to the table so they can have their usual afternoon snack. He ate some apple slices as well and leaned against the counter watching his girls sit at the table. Lizzie was reading a book while she had her snacks and the other two finished their homework. They were such good kids.

He and Blaine have talked about trying for another one but they haven’t had much time or energy since they both work so much and are raising three little girls. Kurt’s a high end fashion designer while Blaine is a music producer. Blaine spends endless hours at the studio while Kurt usually has the girls.

When he finished his snack, he unloaded the groceries and got started on making dinner.

He checked over Lydia and Hailey’s homework then the three of them went into their family room to play or watch tv to kill time while Kurt cooked.

Kurt poured himself a glass of wine once he put the lasagna into the oven to cook and went to sit on the couch to watch tv with his girls. The three of them were watching some show on Nickelodeon, and he didn’t mind.

“You girls have to go to bed early tonight. You have your big game tomorrow morning.” He says and sips his wine. “Are you excited?”

“Yeah! I wanna score the winning goal!” Hailey beams and her sisters giggle at her excitement.

“Well I hope one of you does. Daddy and I are going to be there cheering you on.”

“Can we get pizza after the game tomorrow?” Lydia asks.

“We’ll see.”

“Okay.”

They go back to enjoying their show while Kurt sips his wine here and there. The oven timer went off forty minutes and just as he pulled out the cheesy dish from the oven, he could hear the front door open as well as what sounded like a herd of elephants in his living room.

“Daddy!” The girls shout.

Blaine smiles as he walks through the door and engulfs his little angels in a big hug. He loves seeing his babies, all his babies, when he gets home from work.

“How are my beautiful girls?” He kissed their heads and removed his bag as well as his jacket and shoes before going to the kitchen with his daughters.  
“Hi honey.” Kurt smiled and greeted his husband with a kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck. “How was work?”

“Alright.” Blaine sighs and looks at the dish that was cooling off on the stove top. “That smells and looks delicious. I can’t wait to eat.”

“It just came out of the oven so give it a few minutes to cool then we can eat.” Kurt pecks Blaine lips once more and opens the fridge while Blaine goes to wind down from his day.

Kurt poured his husband a glass of wine and poured himself a second glass while he ordered the girls to set the table. He cut up some bread and brought it to the table as well as the butter and parmesan cheese. He then carried over the lasagna and set it down in the center of the table as Blaine came and took his seat.

Once everyone was served, the family ate dinner together and talked about their day.

“Did you girls’ have a good day at school?” Blaine asks.

“Yeah! Daddy, I got a one hundred on my math test I took yesterday!” Lizzie says.

“You did? That’s awesome, baby girl.”

“Thanks.”

“What about you Hailey? How was school?”

“We learned some new vocabulary words today and played a game with them. It was really fun and my team got second place.”

“Oh well that’s good, honey. Were they big words?”

“A few but they were easy words. One kid on my team needed help sounding it out so I helped him and he was happy.”

“Aww, that was nice of you.” Both Kurt and Blaine smiled at their seven year old and sipped their wine together. “How about you Lydia? Anything exciting happen today?”

“Not really. I sat with a new girl at lunch today because she was sitting alone. Her name’s Emily and she likes soccer too.”

“That’s good honey. I’m glad you went to go sit with her, I’m sure you made her day.” Blaine winked at his daughter and ate a piece of his lasagna. “Maybe next season she can sign up and play with you guys.”

“Maybe.” Lydia shrugs and pulls off a piece of her bread to eat.

The five of them finish eating dinner and sit in the family room watching tv together until it was time to get the girls ready for bed. They each got a bath then were dressed in their jammies and tucked into their bed by 9:30.

Once the girls are asleep, Blaine helps Kurt clean up from dinner and Kurt takes his wine with him into the bathroom as they get ready to take a shower together. It’s something they’ve been doing for as long as they can remember. They like getting to shower together and just relaxing their bodies from their hectic day.

**-Next Day-**

Everyone was up at 9 a.m., ready to go to the girls’ soccer game. Kurt washed their uniforms after their last game Tuesday night and had them ready to go in their rooms.

Blaine packed a cooler with granola bars, gatorade, and water for them while Kurt made a smoothie for breakfast. They were in the car by 9:15 and were heading to Brooklyn to the indoor field the girls played at.

When they got there, the five of them went inside and the girls said bye to their parents then ran to join their team as they were practicing and doing warm-ups before the big game.

Kurt and Blaine found their way to the bleachers and sat where they could get a good view of the field in front of them.

Towards the end of the game, Blaine went to use the restroom and Kurt was alone on the bleachers checking his phone. He started to hear a baby babbling and looks up to see one of his daughters’ teammate’s mom sitting diagonal from him bouncing the baby on her lap.

Kurt smiles and waves at the baby. He smiles and giggles with his finger in his mouth drooling all over his shirt. His mom noticed and smiles back at Kurt.

“I don’t mean to stare. He's just so adorable. What’s his name?” He asks as she turns around to face Kurt with the baby.

“Dylan.” She says and continues to bounce him lightly.

“Right and you’re Emery’s mom, correct?”

“Yeah, Lisa. You have the three girls right?”

“Yep. Hailey, Lydia, and Lizzie.”

“Wow, such beautiful names. I have three kids as well, he’s my youngest. My middle child is something else and my oldest is like a saint.”

“Yeah,” Kurt chuckles. “My girls are kinda like that even though they’re the same age. They all have their own personality.” He continues to coo at the baby and Dylan just kept smiling showing off the two teeth coming in. “I remember when mine were this little and innocent. Now they’re growing up so fast.”

“I know. My oldest just turned ten, she’s almost a teenager.”

“Oh goodness I am so not ready for those years to come. My husband and I are gonna be outnumbered by them. We just may have to surrender at that point, especially if they take after their aunt who was an absolute diva in high school, and well, still is to this day.”

“Well just have lots of wine and cake on stand by.” She says and the two laugh together.

They talk for a few more minutes then she excuses herself to go tend to her baby, leaving Kurt by himself once more. Luckily, Blaine came back from the bathroom and sat next to his husband, bringing his arm around his waist.

“What did you do while I was gone?”

“Actually I was talking to Lisa, she’s Emery’s mom.” Blaine nods. “She was here with her son Dylan and he’s so damn cute, babe. He looked about seven months old and has the cutest smile ever.”

“Even cuter than yours?”

“Perhaps so. But it got me thinking and I really want another baby. I want to try again and see if we can conceive. I miss having babies in the house and the girls are growing up, sure they keep us on our toes, but don’t you miss then they’d cuddle up on your chest and look at you with their massive eyes having no idea what the hell was going on, only that their daddy was going to protect them from everything.”

“Uh, they still do that now Kurt.”

“I mean like a little baby. When you have your newborn son or daughter lying on your chest with their chubby cheek nuzzled up against you and hearing the tiniest snores ever. Having this new life to look after and love endlessly.”

“It is such a great feeling, I suppose.” Blaine half smiled. “I’m not opposed to the idea Kurt and I think we should try again if you really want to.”

“Really?!”

“Sure. We could start next weekend. We can send the girls to Rachel and Finn’s for the weekend and get some mommy and daddy alone time.”

“I love that idea!” Kurt beams and kisses Blaine.

Just then, everyone cheers and they hear a whistle blow. They turned their heads and saw that their daughters’ team won the game. They too got up and cheered for all the players.

All the parents joined their kids on the field and their girls wasted no time in running up to them while they celebrated their victory.

“Mommy we won! We won!”

“I know! You girls played a great game!” He handed Lydia a gatorade from the cooler and gave one to his other girls. “You guys still wanna get pizza?”

“Yeah!”

He smirks and looks at his husband who had his arm around Lizzie’s shoulder. “I could go for some pizza. How about we go to Zingarella’s?”

“Yes!” All three girls cheered at the mention of their favorite pizza place.

“Well let’s go.”

**\---**

They all sat in the half circle booth together, eating their pizza, and drinking their soda. Usually this was the only time Kurt would let the girls have soda was when they went out to eat or were at a party other than that, they hardly ever have soda in the house.

Kurt and Blaine watched their girls chat and giggle with each other while they ate their extra cheese, cheese pizza. They were so happy and proud of themselves for their win.

They adore their girls so much and were so lucky to be blessed with three amazing little beauties. They were scared shitless when they found out Kurt was pregnant with triplets but the day they were born their lives changed so drastically. They were parents to three little girls who were going to carry on their parents’ legacy.

Now, their girls were growing up and maturing into great kids. They deserve a pat on the back for raising their girls to be whoever they want to be and for providing them with a nurturing home and family they can always go to.

All the girls were sure to get their cheesecake, something else they took after Kurt, their love for cheesecake. While eating his own dessert with Blaine, Kurt heard his daughter calling him.

“Mommy.”

Kurt looks at Lydia and raises his brows, “What’s up baby?”

“Next year can I do dance instead?” She mumbles.

“You don’t want to play soccer again?”

“Not really. I want to try dancing, if that’s okay.”

“Sweetheart, you can do whatever your heart desires. If you want to take dance classes and it makes you happy, we can find a studio for you and sign you up to join.”

“So you’re not mad?”

“Not at all, honey. If you want to play a different sport and do something else then we will gladly support you and be there to cheer you on.” He tells her.

She smiles and goes on to take a bite of her cheesecake.

“She’s so much like you.” Blaine adds and kisses Kurt on the cheek. “A mini Kurt.”

Kurt turns and faces his husband with a smile, “All our girls are miniature versions of us. Hailey’s just like you with your curly hair, Lydia clearly takes after me and Lizzie is a perfect mixture of both of us. But they have those damn blue eyes and that smile that’ll definitely get them whatever they want.”

“Oh yeah,” Blaine nods. “Why do you think they’re so spoiled?”

“Because daddy spoils his girls.” Kurt says and finishes Blaine’s last piece of his cheesecake.

“You spoil them too Kurt. You designed practically all their clothes and shoes. Everything in their wardrobe is from you. How many kids do you know can say, ‘My mommy designed this for me, and this, and this, and this.’?”

“You got me there.”

Blaine laughs and pulls Kurt into his side. “We did good with our girls, babe. They’re going to grow up to be such empowering women and it’s all because of how they were raised by us.” He kisses Kurt on the lips and their girls giggled at their parents. Kurt blushed a light shade of pink and hid his face in Blaine’s neck.

After the girls finished their dessert, they went back home and decided to watch a movie together. So, Kurt and Blaine sat on the couch and their girls made themselves comfortable with their parents. Hailey and Lizzie were Kurt’s sides while Lydia was curled up next to Blaine sharing the blanket with her daddy.

Kurt and Blaine love having their girls in their arms, all cozy together. They kiss, admiring their girls and Kurt thinks about how their lives may change if they have another baby, but he thinks it’ll be good for the mix.


End file.
